When A Femme Fatale Returns
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: When a familiar face returns, no one recognises them but Ethan. Bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all,**

 **Sorry it's been a while. Been so busy so apologies for not leaving reviews on all of your stories and also been lacking a bit of inspiration but I thought about Bonnie the other day and thought I would do a story on her return. This may be one or more chapter(s), we'll see : )**

Cal came hurrying into the ED with his daughter, he spotted Ethan walking whilst reading some notes.

"Ethan!" Cal hurried over to him, sounding desperate. Ethan looked up and read Cal's distressed face.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked.

"It's Matilda, I found a rash on her." Cal worried. Ethan's mouth opened a little.

"Right." Ethan thought. "Follow me." Ethan lead Cal to small resus, starting to sound a little concerned. The boys entered the room. "Put her on the bed." Ethan said as he grabbed an ear thermometer.

"What are you doing?" Cal asked, slightly scared. Cal knew Ethan wouldn't do anything to hurt Matilda.

"I need to check her temperature." Ethan hurried, taking the lid off and placing it in the young infants ear as she wriggled uncomfortably. Ethan was shocked by the results. "41 oC. She has a high fever." Ethan got up and went to look for paracetamol and or ibuprofen.

"What are you doing?" Cal asked. Ethan looked at him.

"Come on Cal you're a doctor, I need to look for some medicine to get the temperature down. I'll be right back. Just keep her comfortable." Ethan left the room and made his way to a medicine cabinet. Which he had to go through reception to get to it. He heard his name being called.

"Ethan, can you take this casualty?" Dixie called whilst wheeling someone in with Iain.

"Erm yes, take him or her to bay 3 in resus, I'll be there soon." Ethan stammered then walked to the medicine cupboard, he got what he needed then headed back to his niece. "Right Cal, I need you to hook Matilda up to this, I really need to see a patient." Ethan handed Cal the medicines then left. He entered resus to find Dr Keogh with his new patient.

"Right Ethan this is Carol Lune, query fractured leg in a horse riding accident. Can you take it from here?" Dylan asked as Ethan read the notes. Ethan nodded in reply then walked up to the patient.

"Right, Carol. My name is Doctor Hard..." Ethan couldn't finish his sentence as he looked up from the notes. "Bonnie..." Ethan dropped his mouth open.

"Hello Dr Hardy. Nice to see you again. Oh and it's Carol not Bonnie. Shh." Bonnie whispered as she held a finger to her lips and smiled.

Ethan looked at Robyn, who was assisting Ethan. Why didn't she recognise her? Robyn knew what Bonnie was like. Ethan pulled her aside.

"Robyn, doesn't she look at tad familiar?" Ethan queried, pointing to Bonnie with his head. Robyn thought.

"I don't know what you mean, Dr Hardy." Robyn replied. Ethan was confused, why didn't Robyn recognise her? Ethan walked back over to her and began to examine Bonnie's leg.

"I understand you have a niece?" Bonnie broke the silence. Ethan froze. "How old is she?"

"I'm afraid I can't discuss that with you." Ethan replied as politely as he could but it was hard. "Right that is gonna need an X-ray. I'll go get a porter." Ethan couldn't leave resus quick enough. He felt his chest tighten. He saw Iain and walked up to him.

"Iain, the woman you and Dixie brought in, did she look familiar to you?" Ethan asked, Iain looked at him confused.

"Who? Carol Lune?" Iain replied. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"It's Bonnie. You know Bonnie? Murdered her husband? Was in a wheelchair but she managed to walk?" Ethan watched as Iain's face became even more clueless.

"Ethan, mate. You feeling alright? Looking a bit peaky." Iain looked at Ethan's pale face.

"I'm fine." Ethan suddenly remembered his niece. He had to protect her, especially from Bonne. He quickly walked to small resus with Iain still standing there confused.

 **Oh dear, is Ethan slightly going mad? Why did Iain and Robyn not recognise Bonnie? Was the whole Femme Fatale thing Ethan's fantasy?**

 **Anyway going to leave there so I can work on the next chapter. Sorry it's a bit rubbish, bit of a writers block going on anyway see you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all,**

 **Once again your reviews, follows and favourites are truly amazing : )**

Ethan walked back to small resus, Cal didn't really know about Bonnie and Ethan doesn't intend to mention it now. Matilda is more important and keeping her safe.

"How's she doing?" Ethan asked as he walked in watching Cal cradling Matilda.

"She's been asleep since you left. How's your patient?" Cal asked, Ethan hesitated.

"Erm, yeah she's fine...just a fractured leg." Ethan spoke softly as he sat on the bed, looking at a sleeping Matilda.

"You okay?" Cal asked his brother. Ethan continued to stare at Matilda.

"Yes I'm fine. She's just so precious." Ethan finally answered, stroking Matilda's cheek. Cal wasn't convinced.

"You know you can talk to me. I know we haven't seen eye to eye in the past." Cal tried to get the problem out of Ethan.

"It's not important, it can wait till we get Matilda home." Ethan lied. It was very important. A murderer Ethan got involved with was next door! When she mentioned Ethan's niece; his heart stopped for a second. He felt Matilda's life could be in danger. Ethan really hopes he is exaggerating but he can't help but worry, he needed to tell Cal but something was stopping him. What was stopping him?

"Ethan?" Cal snapped Ethan out of his thoughts. "What's going on? Something is really bothering you and it's not Matilda being ill. I can tell." Ethan knew he had to tell him now so Ethan started from top...

"Oh my God." Cal whispered. He was speechless. Ethan just nodded to Cal's reaction. "So that's why you came home in that ugly coat and hat?" Ethan once again nodded. "What are we going to?" Cal asked as he hugged Matilda tightly.

"Keep an eye on Matilda and I'll keep an eye on Bonnie." Ethan spoke as he got up and left small resus. He walked back into resus and looked at bay 3, which was empty. Ethan began to panic.

"Robyn. Where's 'Carol'? X-Ray?" Ethan asked still looking around.

"Dr Keogh discharged her. Didn't he tell you?" Robyn asked confused.

"Without the X-Ray? What happened to the X-Ray?" Ethan got slightly agitated.

"Dr Keogh didn't think it was necessary." Robyn frowned. Ethan sighed in frustration. "Are you okay Ethan? You seem...on edge?"

"I'm fine. She's dangerous, I know she is." Ethan worried.

"Ethan, you're stressed. Your niece is ill. You should be with her and Cal." Robyn had a point. Ethan exhaled hard then left resus.

Ethan went back into small resus to see Cal sleeping on the bed with Matilda. Ethan smiled pulled up a chair, sat on it and rested his arms and head on it. Closing his eyes.

 **This isn't the ending, I have loads of other ideas. it was meant to be to be longer but I need to go visit my Nan. I'll hopefully upload the next chapter tonight or definitely tomorrow. See you then : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan felt himself being nudged, quite forcefully.

"Ethan. Ethan! Wake up!" Cal shook his brother back to reality. Ethan opened his eyes and raised his head from his arms.

"What?" Ethan asked groggily.

"Matilda's missing!" Cal panicked. Ethan immediately shot up from the chair. "Someone took her! Someone took my daughter!" Cal suddenly found anger. Ethan was still stunned.

"Cal, just calm down. Maybe Robyn or Rita took her while we slept." Ethan started to think properly, this is down to Bonnie. He knows it is. "Bonnie." Ethan whispered.

"What?"

"Bonnie. The femme fatale." Ethan replied.

"You think some crazy lady stole my daughter when you think Rita or Robyn took her?" Cal asked. Why did he ask that? Ethan just shrugged his shoulders. Cal grabbed Ethan's shoulders. "If this woman has hurt my daughter, you'll be sorry Ethan." Cal then left small resus. Ethan stood there and sighed before going on the search for his ill niece.

 **Just a short chapter before my upcoming drama. Thought I would bring in some brotherly tension since I haven't used it since my "Kings of Crossing" story, I think anyway : )**

 **Going to upload the next chapter when I get home from work : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie held the sleeping little infant in her arms, smiling at her.

"Not bad. Ethan's brother did a good job on you." Bonnie giggled. She stood on the roof, over looking the lit up ED with ambulances pulling up outside the A&E.

"Maybe you could work here in a few years. As a porter..." Bonnie looked at Matilda, bouncing her in her arms. "No? Don't like that idea? How about a nurse? You're a girl, right?" Bonnie clearly didn't know that nurses were a unisex job. Bonnie looked at Matilda's spreading rash. "You're not looking so well. Maybe this will help..." Bonnie smiled as she took out a small glass bottle...

Ethan searched the corridors, looked in every corner with his worry growing stronger the further he walked.

He made his way out of the ED and looked around. Ethan sighed and made his way back inside, shuddering at the cold air, believing Bonnie has disappeared with Matilda till he heard something:

Matilda's screeching. Ethan quickly turned his head to the roof and quickly ran towards it.

"Bonnie, what are you doing up there?" Ethan asked, looking up at her. He had to keep calm.

"Oh hello Dr Hardy. Just enjoying some views with your little one here. She's alright." Bonnie replied. Ethan listened to Matilda's cooing.

"No Bonnie, she's not alright. She's really poorly." Ethan slowly made his way to the stairs. By this time Cal walked out of the ED and saw Bonnie and Matilda.

"Hey you psycho! Get off my daughter!" Cal screamed as he ran towards the roof. Ethan turned around to him and blocked Cal's path. "Ethan get out of my way!" Cal threw Ethan to the side and made his way to the stairs. Ethan ran back in front of him.

"Cal don't! I'll handle this." Ethan looked into Cal's scared eyes but he finally gave Ethan the nod and Ethan ran up the stairs to rescue his niece.

 **Going to end this chapter here. Apologies for the cliff hanger but it just a makes it more fun. I'll upload my next chapter tomorrow. It's strange how this was meant to me a three chapter story. Guess I had more ideas than I realised any way...**

 **See you guys tomorrow : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all,**

 **So got the starts of an ear infection and a migraine so apologises if there are any mistakes during this chapter due to lack of proof reading but I did promise I would upload this chapter today. Enjoy! : )**

Ethan ran up to the roof and confronted Bonnie.

"Why are you doing this?" Ethan asked, slightly scared for Matilda. He continued to watch his cooing niece.

"You and your brother were sleeping and I heard Matilda stirring so I did you a favour." Bonnie replied.

"You abducted her, Bonnie." Ethan frowned. "She's is very poorly. She has a rash and a high temperature. She needs to be indoors. She'll likely catch her death out here." Ethan watch Bonnie look down at Matilda then noticed the bottle. "Bonnie what's that?"

"Just a little syrup medicine, all babies love syrup." Bonnie started to smile a little evilly.

"Bonnie? Is that ipecac?" Bonnie didn't answer. "Have you given Matilda any of that?" Bonnie once again didn't answer. "Bonnie. That medicine could make Matilda very ill, possibly killing her. You may be evil but I know you wouldn't kill an infant. Now just give her too me. Please." Ethan felt himself almost cry. His voice started breaking.

Bonnie stepped backwards and stepped on the edge of the roof holding Matilda tightly. She looked down watching Cal, other employees and security looking up at her. She looked back at Ethan. "You reported me." Bonnie hissed. Ethan didn't respond. Bonnie took Matilda away from her body and held her over the edge. Ethan felt his heart stop.

Ethan didn't think, he ran towards Bonnie as she let go of Matilda. Ethan saw Matilda fall and quickly grabbed her tiny arms as she and half of Ethan's body dangled over thin air. Ethan was about to pull Matilda up when Bonnie dug her nails into the back of Ethan's neck. Ethan screamed out in pain, making Cal choke slightly in fear. Ethan felt his grip on Matilda loosen. Ethan looked down towards Cal.

"Cal! Grab her!" Ethan shouted whilst gasping as he slipped Matilda's jumper through his fingers. Cal quickly ran towards his falling, crying daughter and felt the force and weight of her body land in Cal's arms as he caught her. Cal breathed deeply as he hugged her tightly to his chest and ran towards the ED with her.

 **Going to leave it there for the minute as I need sleep but I'm glad I manage to get this chapter uploaded.**

 **Not going to lie, a tear actually came out of my eye when I was writing this. The thought of a child being harmed does upset me so I felt a bit harsh writing this chapter.**

 **I'll upload the next chapter hopefully tonight if I feel up too it. See you all soon : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all,**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter, glad you liked it. I was worried it would be a bit over dramatic and thank you to those for the get better reviews, you are so lovely. Recently chilled on the sofa with a blanket watching Casualty and I had so many different emotions towards it.**

Cal laid Matilda on a trolley whilst wheeling her to resus with Zoe and Charlie. Cal watched as his daughter was being treated. He stayed by her side, talking to her.

"You're going to be okay, toad. I'm here." Cal breathed, shuddering from the shock and from being outside. He stroked her little hand and she gripped onto Cal.

"Right Cal, we need to perform a lung puncture so we need to get her on her side. Okay?" Zoe asked softly. Cal nodded whilst tears streamed down his face.

Cal watched as Zoe performed the lung puncture. His head turned to the sound of the resus doors. Ethan had entered resus and Cal, Zoe and Charlie were shocked by the state of him:

Ethan had a black eye, bloody cuts around his face and throat and blood on the back of his neck from Bonnie's sharp nails. Cal turned his head to Charlie.

"Charlie, can you hold Matilda for a second?" Cal sniffed. Charlie nodded and took Cal's place as he got up and went towards his battered brother. "You okay?" There was blood on the white shirt of Ethan's scrubs. Cal pulled him into a tight, protective hug. "Thank you, for saving my daughter." Cal cried.

"Cal, why don't you go get Ethan cleaned up?" Charlie asked. Cal looked at Charlie then looked at Matilda. "She'll be fine. We will look after her." Charlie smiled. Cal smiled back then he and Ethan sat at the desk outside of resus.

"God Ethan, what did she do to you?" Cal asked as he wiped the blood off of Ethan's face.

"It's fine." Was all Ethan could say.

"Where is she?" Cal asked, looking around.

"Security came up onto the roof as you ran into the ED, pulled her off me. She was surprisingly strong." Ethan replied.

"Ethan, I'm sorry. I should of gave Matilda to someone else and helped you." Cal sighed.

"No Cal, she's you're daughter, she's your priority. She's sick and she needed her father. I expect that." Ethan gave a light smiled as he held a bag of ice to his eye. Cal smiled back as he started cleaning Ethan's cuts with Ethan wincing.

"Stop moving." Cal chuckled slightly as did Ethan. "Remember when you were younger and you fell off your bike, scraped you knee and you wouldn't let mum or me tend to it because you kept crying about it stinging?" Ethan nodded to Cal's memory. "That was 20 years ago today, come to think of it."

"Really?" Ethan asked . "Oh yeah, the bike was a birthday present." He chuckled.

After Ethan's injuries were cleaned, the two brothers still sat at the desk, talking about the future plans. Charlie eventually walked out of resus, Cal and Ethan quickly stood up. Charlie started to smile.

"She's settling." Both the boys smiled in relief to the news and Cal and Charlie went back into resus whilst Ethan watched Cal kneel down next to Matilda from outside. Ethan smiled at this sight...

"Ethan..." There was a faint voice. "Ethan." And again but it got louder. "Ethan!" The third time jolted Ethan. He was back in reception with Cal standing in front of him with Matilda in the stroller. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Ethan looked around, shaking off his daydream fantasy. "What's wrong?" Cal didn't answer he just shook his head sideways lightly. Ethan looked at Matilda. Then once again took her to small resus. What Ethan didn't know was that he and Cal were about face something possibly a lot worse than what Ethan just fantasied about.

 **So this whole story was about it being in Ethan's imagination. After watching the episode, it would of continued on as normal when Cal brings Matilda into the ED.**

 **Hope this was a good story to read. Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows and favourites. Until next time, beautiful people. Goodnight!**


End file.
